


Better Care

by Way Way (Waywocket)



Series: Promnis Advent calendar 2017 [13]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Promnis - Freeform, Sickfic, promnisac2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywocket/pseuds/Way%20Way
Summary: Prompto caught a nasty bug and tries to sleep it off, he wakes up to a pleasant surprise.





	Better Care

Staring at his reflection in the mirror, Prompto made a face. He was sick, and there was no denying it as he stared down at the thermometer in his hand. One hundred and two was not normal, but it explained why everything hurt like it did. Explained why it felt like his ribs were shifting when he coughed, but it was alright. Sleep a lot and make sure he drank water whenever he could.

Trudging back to his bed, a glass of water in hand Prompto made himself comfortable. Just as he was drifting off he remembered, he made plans with everyone tonight. With a groan, he rolled over, reaching for his phone. His latest message was from Ignis wishing him a good night and his heart fluttered. Their relationship had changed recently, they hadn’t talked about it yet, but it was there. Ignis was being more open, touches were lingering recently, and they had been finding more excuses to stay near each other. Ignis had even been staying up late to talk with him into the night.

Typing out a message explaining his illness he hit send and let the phone drop near his pillow. Sleep claiming him almost instantly. He would be better in no time. As he slept, he dreamt of cool hands as they pressed against his face and held his own. It was a good dream.

When he woke, sometime later, he felt something on his face and started. The motion made him cry out in pain and started another coughing fit. He felt a hand sooth his back, but he was too focused on breathing through the coughing to look.

Once he finally calmed down, still holding his chest, Prompto looked around the room. Ignis was sitting on the edge of his bed, a compress in hand, the other still lingering on his back. Maybe he hadn’t been dreaming.

“Ig,” the rest of the name died in his mouth as he coughed again, it was easier than last time. When it passed, Ignis pressed a glass of water into his hand. He drank greedily, stopping only when Ignis gently pulled the glass away.

“Slowly now, I don’t want you to vomit on top of everything.” Ignis’ voice was soothing as he passed the glass back for Prompto to finish. 

Leaning back against the headboard, Prompto took in the fact that Ignis was in his room, sitting on his bed. He had enough mind to be embarrassed, but he was still more curious. His voice was quiet, hoping he wouldn’t cough again.

“What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be with Noctis and GLadiolus?” Ignis gave a soft smile and shook his head. Leaning down he soaked the compress in cool water before nodding at Prompto to lay back down. The blond complied, huming as he felt the cool compress rest on his forehead. He felt Ignis’ fingers as they slid down his cheek to rest on his chest.

“Gladiolus is more than capable of watching of his Highness, and I knew you were in need of care if your fever was that high. Now relax a bit, I’ll make you some soup and check your temperature shortly.” With a nod, Prompto felt himself drifting again.

“Prompto, wake up now. I have some soup and medicine for you to take.” Groaning, Prompto tried to sit up on his own, but in the end, Ignis helped him and adjusted his pillows. Taking the offered soup, Prompto fought with the distaste of eating and knowing he loved Ignis’ cooking. 

The first bite was heaven, it warmed him to his bones. He could swear he was improving already. Looking up from his bowl he found Ignis giving him a fond look. Blushing he went back to the soup, but he was sure he heard Ignis chuckle.

Once the soup was gone the bowl was replaced with two small green pills. Looking up to Ignis confused he took the offered glass. Even confused he trusted the other man and dutifully took the pills sipping to finish the water.

“Your health will return faster if you sleep through what you can,” Ignis explained as he took the empty glass away.

“Thanks, Iggy.” A thermometer was brought to his face and he opened his mouth obediently, waiting for the beep. Checking before he handed it over he gave a small satisfied nod. One hundred point five, his fever was getting better, even if everything hurt. That was, of course, his body’s cue to send him into another coughing fit. Again there was a soothing hand on his back and he tried to concentrate on that instead of the pain in his chest. It helped.

Leaning back, Ignis helped him slide back under the covers and getting him settled with a fresh compress. Prompto looked up from his pillows to see Ignis settled in still on the edge of the bed but up closer now. It was comforting to have Ignis with him and he reached out to him. Without a thought Ignis reached out, wrapping his hand around Prompto’s, gently rubbing the back of it with his thumb.

“Iggy? Won't you get sick too?” Ignis chuckled at the question with a small shrug.

“I’ve cared for Noctis long enough I think I’m immune to it.” They shared a quiet laugh as Prompto drifted off to sleep again.

A week later Prompto was in Ignis’ apartment trying to nurse him back to health.


End file.
